The present invention relates to an evaporator/absorber assembly of the type comprising:                a liquid cooling fluid evaporator which has an upstream liquid cooling fluid supply inlet,        a gaseous cooling fluid absorber which is connected to the evaporator and which has an upstream liquid absorbent fluid supply inlet.        
An evaporator/absorber assembly of the above-mentioned type is intended to be arranged in an absorption cooling device placed in a motor vehicle in order to provide the frigories required for the climate-control of this vehicle.
WO-A-01/18463 discloses an absorption cooling device comprising a generator in which a mixed fluid comprising a cooling fluid and an absorbent fluid is separated in order to obtain a gaseous current of cooling fluid, and a liquid current of absorbent fluid.
This device further comprises a cooling fluid condenser which receives the gaseous current and which allows the cooling fluid to be reliquefied. This device comprises a cooling fluid evaporator which is connected to the condenser and in which the liquid cooling fluid from the condenser is evaporated using a nozzle. This evaporation produces frigories which are used for the purposes of cooling, via a cooling system which is placed in a heat-exchange relationship with a climate-control system.
The evaporated cooling fluid is conveyed to an absorber which receives a liquid current of absorbent fluid. The liquid current is sprayed in the absorber in order to form very fine drops which absorb the evaporated cooling fluid.
A mixed liquid comprising the cooling fluid and the absorbent fluid is collected in the base of the absorber to be conveyed to the generator.
Such a device efficiently produces frigories which can be used in a climate-control assembly, without using a cooling fluid which is harmful to the environment.
However, if a device of the above-mentioned type is installed in a motor vehicle, the accelerations and the inclinations of the vehicle have a tendency to disrupt the transfer nozzle. Furthermore, such a device is bulky and is not very ergonomic.
An object of the invention is therefore to provide an evaporator/absorber assembly for an absorption cooling device which may readily be installed in a vehicle, in a compact manner, whilst being reliable in terms of operation.